


Here Comes the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Louis is a Tease, Louis sunbathes naked, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tanning oil, Twink Louis, and a bit of a diva, breathy moans and high-pitched whimpers, but Harry loves him anyway, sunbathing!Louis, tanned!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry wasn't sure what he had expected to see when he stepped out on the hotel balcony, but it definitely wasn't Louis, completely nude, spread out on a towel-covered chaise lounge and reading a comic book.OR the one in which Louis sunbathes naked and drives Harry crazy in more ways than one.





	Here Comes the Sun

Louis' skin had always been somewhat of a mystery to Harry.

He was just so perfectly, impossibly tan. His skin was like rich caramel, evenly browned and delectably sweet with no tan lines in sight. Harry should know.

Harry had been around his share of fake tans, from the streaked orange-y ones of teenage girls in his hometown to celebrities' high-end treatments that cost more than average people's rent. No amount of money, though, could duplicate the perfection that was Louis Tomlinson. He looked like he spent his days frolicking in meadows, scantily clad and perpetually sun-kissed. The effect definitely added to the "Peter Pan vibe" fans attributed to him. (Others claimed Louis _was_ the sun. This explanation was Harry's favorite.)

Today, the explanation behind Louis' perfect tan was hardly at the forefront of Harry's mind - at least at first.

Harry had been in Niall's hotel room with the other boys - all except Louis, who had demurred and asked Harry to give his regards to the others as he needed some alone time. Harry, always the dutiful boyfriend, had thought little of it until he had spoken those words out loud and his trio of bandmates had burst into laughter.

"You realize he just wants to masturbate, right?" Niall had finally managed through his giggles, seeing the confusion on Harry's face.

"What? No...he just..." Harry's voice had trailed off. Why should he feel so scandalized? Louis was a teenage boy - of course he had needs, even if they had had very satisfying shower sex just this morning. At least, Harry had thought it was satisfying…

Zayn, always the best at recognizing when someone was getting too wrapped up in his own thoughts, had intervened. "I wouldn't worry about it mate. It's perfectly normal for guys our age. Don't take it personal." 

Harry had chewed his lip. "Even guys in a relationship?" 

"Maybe he just wanted to...experiment?" Liam had supplied helpfully. The other boys had stared at him, his cheeks reddening as Niall guffawed.

"Jesus, lad, not sure I want to know what you get up to late at night."

Between mocking Liam and pulling out a Scrabble board, the other boys had managed to distract Harry from his worries for a few hours. He had all but forgotten about Louis' possible extracurricular activities until the time came for him to return to their shared room. Pausing at the door with his key card ready, he was admittedly unsure whether he hoped Louis was finished and had hidden the evidence or else was waiting and willing for Harry to lend a hand.

"This is ridiculous," he finally said to himself, shaking off his feelings of apprehension and letting himself into the room. Louis was nowhere in sight. Everything appeared more or less as he’d left it, down to the neatly made bed and Louis' shoes laying sideways by the bedside table. 

It wasn't exactly unprecedented for Louis to run around barefoot, but Harry still felt a wave of apprehension clenching his gut when he noticed that the door to the balcony was propped open.

One of the benefits of being newly minted pop-stars was getting to stay in very posh hotels while still being new enough to the experience to appreciate it. In this hotel, each of the boys' rooms was connected to a private balcony high enough above surrounding windows so as to hide the occupants from curious onlookers and cameras. Harry and Louis' balcony provided a gorgeous hillside view of the city below - a luxury they had appreciated last night after when they'd had (mostly-clothed) sex against the balcony railing under the stars.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what to expect when he stepped out on that same balcony now, but it definitely wasn't the sight he was met with. There was Louis, completely nude, spread out on a towel-covered chaise lounge and reading a comic book.

It wasn't like Harry had never seen Louis naked before, obviously. He had kissed every centimeter of his lithe body on multiple occasions. It was just...this was different. Seeing him like this, so relaxed and exposed and completely bathed in sunlight, his soft but still impressive cock resting against his thigh. Harry could hardly be blamed for how slack his jaw had gone, or how he'd forgotten nearly every word in the English language… 

"Came out to enjoy the view?"

Harry forced his gaze up from the alluring curve of Louis' thighs to his boyfriend's mischievous smirk. "Umm...yeah...I..."

"S'alright," Louis said, his electric blue eyes sparkling merrily. "You're allowed to appreciate me. Encouraged, even." He laid the comic book aside and stretched like a cat rising from a nap, languid and unbothered. He didn't seem to notice the way each shift of his muscles caused Harry to squirm, but Harry knew better.

Harry gulped, unsure where to even look with so much beauty before him: smooth skin, toned biceps, tiny pert nipples just begging to be kissed and bitten...god, Louis was just so fucking _fit_. Even the parts of him that he was most self-conscious about, like the softness of his tummy or the sparseness of his chest hair, were perfect as far as Harry was concerned. "So...do you...erm...do this often?"

"Sunbathe starkers?"

"Ye...yeah."

Louis was spreading his thighs a bit now, and even though he wasn't hard, Harry couldn't be blamed for wanting to change that.

"When I get a chance. I like to keep a healthy glow." Louis looked Harry over now, his eyes pausing at the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. "I can cover up if you want."

"No!" Harry realized with a flush that he had answered a bit _too_ quickly, but Louis hardly seemed to mind. He was preening a bit, in fact. "No...it's fine. Great even. Just..." His voice lowered. "You could've invited me."

"Oh, babe, don't be like that. No need to be jealous of a comic book."  Harry attempted to glare at him but could only manage a pout. "Besides, every time you _try_ to tan, you end up burned."

"I don't burn!" Harry exclaimed, and Louis raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, I don't _always_ burn."

Before Harry could further plead his case, the opening notes of "Mr. Brightside" began to play, and Louis reached for his phone. "Time to turn," he explained. "Looking this good is hard work."

Harry would like to have sassed back, or at least rolled his eyes, but the sight of Louis repositioning onto his stomach dissolved any irritation he had been harboring. It was the sort of bodily rearrangement that, had Harry himself attempted it, would have looked clumsy and awkward and decidedly unsexy. Louis, however, was as graceful and mesmerizing as a dancer. It was completely unfair that Louis could be so beautiful in form _and_ movement.

"Geez Harold, eyes up here." Louis was propped up on his elbows now, still wearing that maddening smirk. "Although, if you're going to ogle me, you could at least make yourself useful."

"How's that?"

Louis motioned toward a bottle of tanning oil on the table beside him. Harry gulped, suddenly overwhelmed by thoughts of how Louis must usually oil _himself_ up. Shit, just picturing his fit-as-fuck boyfriend rubbing oil on his tight ass...that mental image was going to be burned into Harry's brain for eternity.

"Well?" Louis was looking at him in a way that only could be described as a taunt.

"Fine," Harry said, stepping forward to pick up the bottle while trying to subtly adjust his erection. When he turned the bottle over in his palm to read the instructions, Louis groaned.

"It's hardly rocket science. Just get over here and rub it on me."

That phrasing certainly wasn't helping Harry's situation, nor was Louis' next teasing jab.

"Unless you think you're going to get too _distracted_ to do the job." 

Harry glared at him. "You're being a real wanker today, you know that?"

Louis shrugged. "Well, tanning is serious business. After all, if our singing career doesn't pan out-" (here Louis reached back to give his own ass a slap, resulting in a _very_ satisfying jiggle that nearly had Harry drooling) "-this could be my money maker."

Harry rolled his eyes but decided against a retort. Instead, he perched gingerly on the edge of the lounger by Louis' side and opened the bottle of oil. "This goes everywhere, I guess?" 

"Yes, and for god's sake, keep it even. Can't have you ruining my hard work."  Louis shifted now so that he was fully lying down, his face between his arms. Harry took this opportunity to quickly adjust his trousers before dispensing a liberal quantity of tanning oil into his palm, determined to show Louis that he wasn't the only one who could be a tease.

Harry touched Louis's shoulders first, right at the base of his neck where the tension always seemed to gather. He applied the oil lightly at first, then gradually added pressure so that he was kneading the tissue beneath. Louis responded with a soft moan that went straight to Harry's cock.

"Good?" Harry asked, feeling a little smug.

"...s'alright."

Harry rolled his eyes  at the muffled response but continued his ministrations, spreading the oil outward and over Louis' shoulders to where his biceps began. Louis was deceptively muscular here, firm and smooth. Harry pressed down hard to feel the muscles flex and shift beneath his fingers, then paused to get more oil before moving further down Louis' back. Louis hummed happily - a little _too_ happily for Harry's taste, so he could hardly be blamed for giving in to a mischievous whim and pausing in his work to trail a single finger lightly down the ridge of Louis' spine.

"Oi!" Louis squirmed and turned so that he could give Harry an accusatory look over his shoulder. "Stop that."

Harry grinned. "Ticklish?"

Louis glared. "Just stop fucking around and move on already. Gonna ruin my tan."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Louis, seemingly having realized he might be pushing Harry's limits - and not in sexy way- amended his statement with an angelic smile and a lilted, "Please, love?"

 _Cheeky bastard_.

Harry silently went back to work, finishing oiling Louis' back and arms before skipping down to his feet and delicate ankles with the intention of working his way up. Louis hummed softly as Harry's fingers worked their magic on his calves and drifted up to the beautiful expanse of his thighs. (This was another piece of the eternal riddle that was Louis Tomlinson - how someone so slight could simultaneously be so _thick_.)

Harry's movements must have slowed, or else his breathing had grown faster - something had caught Louis' attention. "Okay there, Harold?"

"I'm fine." Harry gritted his teeth as he turned to dispense some more oil. "I'm capable of resisting your charms when I want, you know. Especially when you're being a prat."

"If you say so," Louis sing-songed, and yeah...that was it. Harry had had it. He was seriously considering telling Louis to oil up his own ass and find another room for it to sleep in tonight, but then his eyes fell once more on Louis' enticingly displayed bum. It was then that the idea hit him - he may not be able to get Louis to shut up, but he could certainly pull him out of his bitchy mood and make the sounds coming out of his mouth much more pleasing.

"Just stay still, yeah?" Harry murmured, slathering the oil over Louis' thighs with much more purposeful motions than before before finally, _finally,_ arriving at that glorious upturned ass. He paused for just a moment to appreciate it in all it's caramel perfection, and of-fucking-course Louis had to provoke him one more time.

"I think you missed a spot, Harold."

His resolve now set, Harry's answer came quick and sure. "Was saving the best for last."

Harry got one last palmful of tanning oil, distributed it as evenly as possible across both palms, and grabbed hold of both Louis' cheeks at once. Louis jolted and gasped and Harry, smiling to himself, kneading into the tissue roughly a few times before focusing on smearing the oil outward to even it. Then, without giving Louis time to process that the actual oil application process was completed, Harry slipped one well-oiled finger between Louis' cheeks.

Louis squeaked. "Haz...what..."

Harry rubbed his finger in slow circles over Louis' hole. "What's the matter, Lou?"

Louis' breath was already hitching. _God, this was going to be too easy_.

"I...shit...I...I don't think that oil is....meant...to...oh _god_..."

"Be used as lube?" Harry supplied, adding pressure but still not breaching Louis' rim.

"Yeah... _fuck_..."

Harry smiled to himself. "Don't worry. Wasn't planning on it."

He couldn't see Louis' face from here, but he knew his brow must have been furrowed in confusion.

"What...then what..."

Harry withdrew his finger and used both palms to spread Louis ass. "You'll see," he said, and before Louis could say anything in response, Harry was already licking a wide stripe from the his balls to his fluttering pink hole. 

The first sound out of Louis' mouth was a cross between a whine and a scream. If Harry hadn't been already been tonguing at his rim, he might have smiled victoriously. Instead, he was focusing his full attention on drawing out more of those delicious high-pitched sounds.

"Shit...Harry..." Louis was already squirming beneath him, even though Harry had barely started - he was still just licking lazy circles around Louis' entrance, teasing but not actually pushing his way inside.  Harry shifted so that his arms were pinning Louis thighs into place, resulting in another low shuddering moan from his already-wrecked boyfriend. Nothing affected Louis quite like this, and Harry _loved_ it.

In fact, Harry considered rimming - _proper_ rimming - to be an art form, and as such he was determined to pursue excellence. (He had actually told Louis this once, and Louis had laughed - until Harry's tongue in his ass had shut him up.) While his early attempts had admittedly exhibited more eagerness than finesse, but at this point in their relationship, Harry could play Louis like an instrument. And if his slow licks had been the intro, it was now time for the first verse.

Stiffening his tongue, Harry pressed harder against Louis' hole and slowly slipped inside.

"Holy shit Harry _...oh my god._ "

"Shh," Harry murmured, pulling back just enough so his voice wouldn't be muffled by Louis' glorious ass. "You don't want people to hear, do you?" Their balcony was theoretically private, but it was also very much outdoors, and Louis was loud, loud, _loud._

"Don't...care..." Louis panted as Harry resumed fucking into him with the tip of his tongue. "Feels...so... _holy shit."_

Harry pressed his tongue as far in as he could, still using his palms to hold Louis' ass open. Louis had been self-conscious the first few times they had tried this, but by now he knew that Harry loved it - got off on it, even. In fact, Harry's cock was currently so hard and painfully straining at his pants that he absently thought his zipper might burst.

"Oh my god...Harry..." Louis was squirming again, trying to find friction on the (thankfully towel-covered) lounger beneath him. Harry pulled back and gave him an admonishing pinch on the ass.

"Ouch, what the fuck?" Louis squeaked, reaching back to delicately rub the injured area.

"Need you to stay still. Wanna make you come just like this, with my tongue and fingers."

Louis stared at him, and Harry noted with pride that his pupils were already blown.

"...fingers?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk now. "Do me a favor and hold yourself open for me."

Louis obediently reached both hands back to hold his ass cheeks apart, blushing a little. Harry noted with a surge of arousal how exposed and vulnerable Louis looked, his glistening wet hole on display.

Harry raised his finger to his own lips and sucked it into his mouth, making sure to coat it thoroughly in saliva. All the while, he held eye contact with Louis, who was peering back at him with a mixture of curiosity and arousal. Usually, Harry got off on being the submissive one, but _fuck_ , it was so fun to take Louis apart like this.

Withdrawing his finger from his lips with a loud pop that sent a visible shudder down Louis' spine, Harry leaned forward to pressed his moistened fingertip to Louis' swollen rim. He teased at it gently for a few moments, extracting another high-pitched wail from Louis, before deciding to employ a technique that was often _very_ effective when their roles were reversed.

"Tell me what you want, Lou."

Louis moaned and thrust his hips back, seeking the pressure Harry was denying him.

Harry hummed his disapproval and dragged his fingertip down over the sensitive skin of Louis' taint.

"What do you want?" Harry repeated. "Say it."

"Your...your fingers. Your tongue. Anything. Just...need to come. _Please_..."

The final word had come out no more than a weak, desperate whisper. Harry smiled and let his gaze wander over the boy spread beneath him, from his darkened eyes and pink cheeks down over the tanned expanse of his back to his perfect, biteable ass. Then he leaned down to press a kiss into one of the dimples at the bottom of Louis spine, unable to keep up the dominant act without including some small act of pure fondness.

"Alright," he murmured against Louis' skin. "Gonna make you come now."

Harry wasted no time about re-wetting his fingertip and pressing it into Louis' heat. Louis gasped at the intrusion, but Harry could tell by his breathing that he was already feeling much more pleasure than pain.

"So good. So good for me," Harry whispered, leaning close enough to lick gently at where his finger was disappearing into Louis' hole. The added sensation caused Louis' moans to go an octave higher and his hips to thrust back onto Harry's finger. Taking that as a signal, Harry pressed forward so that his entire finger was buried in his boyfriend's ass. He could tell when he grazed Louis' prostate by the way the older boy's breath hitched, but he didn't apply any deliberate pressure to it yet. He wanted to make this last a little while longer - wanted to hone his craft and make a proper performance of it.

" _Fuck_ , Haz..."

 _Okay_. Harry slid his finger back, then thrust it in hard, repeating the motion and setting a punishing rhythm that had Louis loudly moaning Harry's name in a matter of seconds. When Harry started kissing and sucking on a portion of Louis' stretched rim while continuing to finger-fuck him, the older boy became completely unintelligible.

Harry continued as he was for a few minutes, getting Louis worked up to the point of madness, before withdrawing his finger altogether. Louis let out a sob, but the sob turned to very different cry as Harry plunged his tongue deep inside Louis' now-stretched hole.

"Oh-oh- _oh-_ "

Harry could feel Louis clenching around him as he laved his tongue over Louis' inner walls. It was impossible not to think about how that tightness and heat would feel around his aching cock, even though that wasn't part of his plans for right now. His plans did, however, require more lubrication, so Harry slowly withdrew his tongue and pulled his face back for some fresh air. Then he spit onto Louis' hole, an act which felt deliciously dirty and made Louis jolt.

"Gonna fuck you some more now," Harry said, answering the unspoken question, and without further ado, he thrust two fingers in and downward toward Louis' prostate.

It only took a second for him to find it, and once he had the angle, it was all too easy to thrust so that he made contact with each stroke. Louis was letting out a chorus of breathy moans and squeaks that were making Harry's heart pound and blood rush. All the while, he could tell by the growing tension in Louis' thighs and ass that he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Harry, please... _please_."

Harry leaned down, stopping just millimeters from where his fingers were sliding in and out, and exhaled a long breath. Louis let out a strangled scream far louder than appropriate, given their location, but at this point even Harry didn't care.

As soon as Harry's tongue touched Louis' ass, Louis' entire body spasmed and then went rigid. Even though Harry couldn't see Louis' cock, he could feel the force of his boyfriend's orgasm by the way his hole clenched tight around Harry's fingers, and he could hear it in the way Louis had gone completely silent - something he only did when sensations were so overwhelming that he forgot how to vocalize them. All the while, Harry kept his tongue and fingers right where Louis needed them, extending Louis' ecstasy until the return of squirms and whimpers signaled over-sensitivity.

Harry sat back, wiping his fingers on his jeans before lifting his t-shirt to clean his face. When he lowered it, he saw that Louis still hadn't moved other than to drop his arms limply by his sides. Suddenly concerned, Harry gently laid his palm on the small of Louis' back. "Lou? Are you..."

Before he could finish the question, Louis was rolling over and struggling to sit up, looking rather dazed but definitely happy. Harry guided him into an embrace and smiled as Louis buried his face in the hollow between Harry's shoulder and neck.

"Sleepy?" Harry asked fondly, running his hands over Louis' back.

"Mmhmm." Louis nuzzled against him, tightening his arms around Harry's waist. "And need a shower." 

Harry glanced at the come stain Louis had left on the towel and suddenly realized he was probably getting residual jizz all over his clothes from cuddling right now. It was definitely worth it though: cuddly post-orgasm Louis was one his favorites.

Suddenly Louis spoke again, this time tilting his head so that he was looking up at Harry with impossibly blue eyes. "Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a prat before." His voice was as small as he was, curled up in Harry's arms, and Harry knew that he meant it.

"It's alright, babe," Harry said, hugging Louis a little tighter. "You can make it up to me later."

Louis slipped one of his hands away from Harry's waist and down to his still-hard cock. "I think I can do that."

Harry drew in a sharp breath. "So...um...shower?"

"Shower," Louis repeated, smiling.

And when a few minutes later, under the steaming shower spray, Harry thought he heard the opening notes of "Mr. Brightside" in the distance, Louis was far too busy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic for the fandom, so I hope you all enjoy it! Lots of love and thanks go to Liz (@Dont_Stop_Larry) for her beta work, moral support, suggestions, and inspirational descriptive DMs. I never could have written this without her. 
> 
> \- Cass


End file.
